Cherry Kiss
by breannacarter
Summary: Spanking Story (MM/F) semi-consensual. AU. Angela drives home after drinking, and almost two hours later than promised. Her boyfriend Seeley is not impressed.


_Spanking story, MM/F, semi-consensual (she could've stopped it if she wanted)_

_**A/N**__: This is an AU where Angela and Seeley are younger and in a relationship. Seeley and Lance Sweets are roommates. _

_**Summary: **__Angela drives home after drinking, and almost two hours later than promised. Her boyfriend Seeley is not impressed._

-x-x-x-x-

"What time is it?"

I blinked, lower lip poked out in an adorable slight-pout. I had to try my puppy face to get myself out of this one. "It's eleven-thirty," I answered. "That's not too late..." I began, but he cut me off.

"What time did you say you would be here?" he asked sternly, staring at me with his big brown eyes.

I felt my stomach doing flips inside of me. "Uhm, about ten... but Seeley.."

He shook his head and went back to scrambling eggs. "It's nearly midnight and you had me worried to death. Did you even think about calling?"

I ignored that question and instead embraced him from behind, kissing his neck gently. "I love you," I said, grinning from ear to ear, hoping to avert his attention from the matter at hand.

"I love you, too, Angela, but you're not getting out of this one. It's the fourth time this has happened. Not the first, not the second, or even the third, but the fourth!" He put the eggs on a plate and looked at me again. I felt about two feet tall.

"I'm sorry... I just.."

And then, like a dog, he sniffed the air. I closed my mouth. I knew exactly what he was smelling, even before he said, "have you been drinking?"

And like an idiot, I replied with, "no."

He studied me for a long time and I tried not to fidget. The way he was staring at me with those deep brown eyes, hand on hip, jaw tense... oh man, he *knew* I was lying. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. "No?" he asked, putting the plate down on the kitchen counter and not even bothering to eat his eggs. "Where have you been?"

I was glad that he didn't push the topic of drinking any further. Especially after I promised him I'd stop that kinda stuff.. I mean, you know, socially drinking was okay, for the most part, even though I was three years shy of the 21-year-old drinking age. But the type of drinking I could usually be found doing was to kill the pain. You know, rough day at work, have a couple of shots of whiskey. It usually ended up in me doing some really dumb things, and that's why I'd promised to stop. I'd also promised that I'd stop smoking... and that hadn't quite happened yet, either. I wasn't even quite sure *why* I smoked... it's not like I liked it or anything.

"I went to Brennan's house," I said.

He took my wrist in his hand and led me to the living room where we both sat down on the couch. I tried once again to snuggle up with him and help him forget about what I'd done, but it didn't work. "And what did the two of you do?"

"Oh, nothing. She wasn't feeling too well so I took her to get some food. Cause, you know, food makes everyone feel better."

He nodded, totally not buying it. "What'd you eat?"

"Wendy's," I answered, not missing a beat.

"Oh? What'd you have?"

"A number four."

"Which is..?"

"Chicken."

I felt his smirk. I realized it after the words popped out of my mouth - a number four isn't chicken!

"I mean..."

"Angela, tell me the truth. I'm sick of the bullshitting."

I sighed and gave him another puppy face. When I could see it wasn't working, I decided the truth was the next best option. "Okay, okay," I began, leaning back on the couch. "I went to Brennan's and we had a few smirnoffs. No big deal."

"No big deal!" he yelled, so much that it caused me to jump a little. Wasn't expecting *that* reaction.

"Yeah... no big.."

"Angela! If you'd been pulled over on your way home, you'd be sitting in jail right now! And since you hadn't bothered to call and let me know where you were, I'd be worried all night because you never made it. And since you didn't answer my calls either, I'd probably end up roaming the streets at two in the morning looking for you!"

I bit my lower lip and looked away. "But I drove slowly.."

"Bullshit," he said. "I know how you drive, and it's *not* slowly!"

"But... the point is, nothing happened and everything's fine," I said, looking back at him.

"No, everything's not fine. First, you didn't call. I don't mind the fact that you went to Brennan's after work... nor do I mind that you had a couple of smirnoffs. In fact, I'd have been perfectly fine with you calling and telling me *what* you were doing, just so I could pick you up and you wouldn't have to drink then drive..."

"But I'm not drunk."

"You're still over the legal limit! AND underage, might I add..."

I sighed. "Look, Seeley... I'm sorry. I won't do it again," I concluded, looking away for a minute.

He took a moment to calm down and finally took my chin in his hands, moving my head so I had to look him in the eyes. "I just worry about you, Angela, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, suppressing the tears. "I know... I'm sorry."

"Then you know why I'm about to do this?"

"Do... what?" I asked.

He stood then pulled me up with him. He retrieved a chair from the dining room and brought it where I was, then placed it in the middle of the floor.

"Um, Seeley..." I began, but he shushed me, sitting.

He pulled me to him by the waistband of my khakis, then gently led me across his lap.

"Wait... what...?"

"Hush, Angela," he scolded, steadying me.

I stared at the hardwood floor, confusion within me. What the hell was going on? I planted my hands on the floor, biting my lower lip. This wasn't how the night was supposed to have gone...

He rested his hand gently on my bottom. "Angela, please don't ever worry me like this again, do you understand?" he asked, then lifted his hand and gave me a solid smack on the middle of my rump.

"Yes," I answered, trying to ignore the slight sting.

He slapped me again in the same spot, a little harder than the first time. My stomach tightened. "Next time you'll call me then?"

"Yes." He smacked harder, this time on my right cheek, then even harder on the left, causing me to squirm just a little.

"I won't tolerate this, or you lying to me," he stated, spanking me again, even harder than the first few times. I squirmed even more.

"I know."

He began spanking a little faster and sharper, causing a biting sting to form. I groaned loudly with each smack, wishing he'd stop.

"Owwww, Seeley," I whined.

"Shhhh, Angela. I'm not even close to being finished," he said, smacking my sit spots.

He must have spanked me like that for a good five minutes, maybe longer. My bottom was very warm when he decided to let me up.

I stood dizzily, rubbing my bottom.

"No rubbing, Angela. I'm not finished," he said.

"Not... finished?" I repeated, the fear spreading through my body and my stomach dropping.

"Not at all." He sat on the couch, pulling me towards him and unbuttoning and unzipping my pants.

"No no no!" I yelped, holding my pants at the waist. I totally wasn't expecting that!

"Yes yes yes," he answered, slapping my hands away.

"Pleaseeeeee no!"

"Angela, move your hands or I'm going to take my belt off."

I quickly moved my hands, folding my arms. How could he do this!

He tugged my khakis down to my ankles, I standing there in only my T-shirt and a pair of Snoopy panties. My face turned about four different shades of red. As much as I felt like a two-year-old, now I looked like one, too! And to top it off, Seeley's roommate decided to walk in at the very same time!

"Oh my gosh," I shrieked, trying to grab my khakis, but Seeley held my hands.

"Um, am I interrupting?" Sweets asked, keys in hand, eyes wide.

"Not what you think, Lance. Angela worried me to death tonight and had a few drinks before driving. What do you think about that?"

Seeing a petite eighteen-year-old standing in front of her boyfriend in a T-shirt and Snoopy panties with a pink backside (that was apparent through the white panties!)... what the hell was he supposed to think?

His look of confusion dissolved and he was now angry, ignoring the fact that I was, well, almost half-naked. He shook his head. "Give her all you have, Booth. We've had tons of talks with her about this drinking shit... and if that didn't work, maybe this will."

"Lance! That's not what you're supposed to say!" I shrieked.

He shrugged and got a soda out of the fridge.

I was paying attention to Sweets, who was now fumbling around trying to find something to eat and didn't see it coming when Seeley decided to tug my panties down to my ankles to meet my khakis.

"Seeley!" I yelped. "What are you doing!" In return, Sweets had to look and see what was going on, which made my blushing increase more. I thought I was going to die! And to top it off, Seeley still had a firm grip on my hands, so I couldn't cover up places that certain people don't need to see!

But Sweets was uninterested and went back to trying to find some food. I wish I could have only been worried about food.

Seeley dragged me over his lap again, but at least this time I had the couch to support myself. "Drinking and driving is very serious, Angela. Didn't you ever see those videos they showed us in high school?" he asked, then uberly embarrassed me by spanking me again. Right there with Sweets in the kitchen, not only in hearing distance but also in seeing distance!

"Yes, I watched them, pleaseSeeleystop!" I said, eyes clenched shut and fists balled up to withstand the pain and embarrassment.

"Not stopping," he said, spanking harder and louder.

"Ow ow owwww!" I howled, kicking a little and trying to squirm off of his lap. "Seeleyll!"

"Hush, Angela," he ordered, stopping a second to readjust me, and then starting full impact again. "And stop all this squirming. Don't forget that I am wearing a belt and I will not hesitate to use it for its other purpose."

I stopped squirming for the most part, but it didn't take long until I was whining and carrying on like a baby. Mainly because I didn't want Sweets to be a witness, but also because it was hurting like crazy. I knew that Lance was still in the kitchen, food in the microwave (I'd heard him start it up) watching me get spanked like a little child. And Seeley didn't mind, seeing as both of them had lectured me time and time again. But I never listened, so they figured that I could hear this message loud and clear. And oh was it loud and clear!

It was even louder and clearer when he started spanking my sit spots. I had thought I was carrying on when he was just spanking, but when he got to the sit spots I was really going crazy! I was kicking so much that my pants and panties flew onto the floor.

"Owwwwwwwwwwiiiiiieeee! Pleaseeee stopppp," I begged. "Ow ow ow owwww that hurrrttssss!"

He didn't let up in the least, not even when the landline phone rang. I had thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing, but Sweets had to answer the phone, and in order to do so, he had to walk through the living room, getting a perfect view of my cherry red bum and surround sound of me wailing. And I tried to calm myself when he answered the phone, I figured that Seeley would stop, but he didn't! I just kept wailing and he kept spanking and I finally began crying and letting the tears steadily stream down my face.

"Oh, yeah, that's my roommate and his girlfriend," I heard Sweets saying over my crying and attempted-pleading. "Yeah, she's been a naughty girl... Yup, she's getting it good."

My face was red with embarrassment. Why'd he have to let the person on the other line know that Seeley's girlfriend was being punished like a kid, even if she was eighteen years old?!

"S-Seeleyyyy, pleaseeee stoppp!" I hiccuped.

"Sorry, not interested," Lance said and hung up the phone. He came back into the room and Seeley stopped.

I breathed a sigh of relief, though I was still crying like a baby. "I think you need to drive the lesson home, Sweets," Seeley said, and then I realized that he was talking about letting Lance spank me, too!

"Nooooooooo!" I cried. "Pleaseeee nooo!"

But Seeley ignored my pleas (and any objection Sweets might have had), lifting me up and standing himself, then motioning for Lance to sit on the couch. It all happened so quickly and before I knew it, my face was buried into the couch once again and my throbbing bottom shivered as I thought about what was to come.

I'll say this much - Sweets didn't waste time! He started out smacking as hard as he could, delivering one after another and holding me down tightly. It wasn't as hard as Seeley, but stung more than I'd imagined! "You will NOT drink and drive Young Lady, do you hear me?" he scolded.

"Y-yessss!"

"You promised to cut back on drinking and to never drive under the influence again. We're very disappointed in your behavior." His scolding made me feel even more like a two-year-old and I just bawled and bawled, saying nothing.

He spanked probably a solid two minutes, making sure that my bottom was super super sore, and then stopped. I was quivering in pain, my head hurting nearly as much as my rear from crying so much. He lifted me up, my body still trembling, and then Seeley took my upper arm and shoved my nose into the corner. He did it much nicer than that, though. Really, he petted my hair, kissing my cheek, and just led me there, implying that I should not move or rub. And I did not do either, just stood there and sobbed, hair matted to my cheeks.

After about five minutes, I had somewhat regained myself and he pulled me away, embracing me tightly. "I'm s-sorry for worrying you," I whispered.

"I know, baby. Let's go to sleep."

I nodded slightly and he put his arm around me, leading me to his room. On the way there, though, I apologized to Lance while rubbing my hot, aching backside.

He smiled gently. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?" he answered.

"Don't worry, it won't," I said and gave him a slight hug, then landed face down on the bed next to Seeley who threw his shirt across the room and covered us both up with the blankets, snuggling close and finally drifting off into a sweet sleep.


End file.
